Died In Your Eyes
by xAvenging Angelx
Summary: The flickers of the flames were unpredictable and beautiful in its own disastrous way. It was like a rose with thorns; a mysterious wonder to behold, yet it mustn’t be tampered with. Warnings: violent themes.


**Died In Your Eyes**  
**_By xAvenging Angelx_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Characters are OOC and I don't own Gakuen Alice... As all of you can tell**  
Dedicated:** all of my fantastic readers!_

* * *

**Youichi's P.O.V:**

"Your mum would be disappointed," mock disapproval colored his tone with a dark chuckle following after his curt words. The sound of his voice echoing through the walls of my confinement. In a heartbeat, I could picture his profile in my mind just by the way he pulled out the guilt card that referenced back to my mum. Though the mere thought of him brought the hairs on my neck to stand and made me growl in reflex.

I could picture his ragged appearance from the past, with his features looking like they were carved out by Michelangelo himself. Stealing a glimpse at him, signs of his aging was written all over his face through the crevasses of his wrinkles. The past two decades had not been kind on him. His once lustrous raven hair, now sprinkled with gray. The amiable light in his crimson eyes changed, becoming stone-like with cold dignity.

His voice used to be rumbling and jovial two decades ago. Now it deduced to nothing more than a low rasp; evidence to indicate that he was a chronic smoker.

I could picture the days when he used to be sober, not addicted to cigarettes, and well… my dad.

He used to take time off of work to watch me graduate from preschool. He used to take me to the park to play soccer. He used to carry me around on his shoulders because he thought that I deserved better air than the 'common folks.' He used to care about me. He used to love me.

Well, that reality came spiraling down ever since my mum passed away.

I snarled back, "Why would I care if she would be disappointed in me? She's not here to scold me. She's dead. She's six fucking feet under. I don't get why you are trying to my parent now, _Natsume_. You abandoned me when I was little and left me to be raised by Hotaru and Ruka."

"Right," I heard him take in a sharp breath, "Whatever. Happy birthday, _Champ_."

I could imagine his lips curving into a sneer out of reflexes when he uttered the word '_champ_.' He carelessly tossed in a wrinkled letter at me before leaving me alone to swallow in silence. I made sure that he left; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me surrender, tear open the envelope, and devour the information that the letter would provide me. It was ten pages thick (front and back). Oh joy.

* * *

Dearest Youichi,

It's always easier to hate than to love. It's always easier to judge than to accept. It's always easier to mistrust than to let others in behind the walls of your defense. It's human nature to protect yourself from all of the potential pain, but people always end up losing touch of themselves because of the fact that they are afraid to love, to accept, and to let others in.

I sit here and ponder if you'll end up being like one of those types of people who are so guarded that they lose touch to all of their feelings. So let me ask you. How do you see the world? Do you see it in the gray scale? Or is it just solid black and white? Maybe it is in a couple of select colors of your choosing.

Despite however you choose to see the world, I want you to know that the world consists with more than a handful of colors. It's bursting with shades of reds, oranges, blues, greens, purples, pinks, yellows, peaches, browns, silvers, and golds. I know for sure that I'm missing at least a thousand more colors, but what I've listed serve as my examples.

Life is too precious to live blinded with abhor. Life is too wonderful to be ignorant of all sights that most take for granted.

It's your 18th birthday, Youichi. I know that you'll most likely have enough of your father in you to be scoffing at this letter and mumbling, _'You are an idiot, Mum. Why are rambling about this stuff?_' I know that you have enough of your father to have already started ticking off all of the reasons why life is cruel and undeserving of your presence. I'm not sure if my comparison of you to your father is an achievement to you or will be used as a reason to despise me.

Either way, I have composed this letter of 100 Reasons Why Life is Beautiful to counter all of your justifications about why life stinks. A cheap birthday gift from Mum... Isn't it, my boy? Mind you, it's the thought that counts, so bear with me.

**Life is Beautiful Because Of…**

1. The date of September 9th. You made the world a better place simply by being born.

2. The fact that the Dead Sea actually is composed of a lot of salt and not actual dead objects (Lame joke. Try to laugh).

3. The people who have a heart like Peter Pan (they are kids at heart).

4. The happy endings in fairy tales.

5. The belief in magic.

6. The knowledge that you are never alone. Your shadow stalks you without ever taking a vacation.

7. The addiction to girl scout cookies.

8. The daydreaming of a better place.

9. The knowledge that you would never swap reality for the perfect world.

10. The rush you get when you genuinely laugh.

11. The fuzzy feeling you get when you are laughing with a bunch of your friends and you think, '_God. I love them_.'

12. The exhausted, yet satisfied feeling you get after getting after venting out your emotions.

13. The bad jokes that make you laugh because they are so corny.

14. The smell of home baked cookies.

15. The memory of home.

16. The taste of cold pizza in the morning.

17. The day when you seat behind the driver's seat and first learn how to drive.

18. The blessed moments that seem to last forever.

19. The belief in angels.

20. The riddles that you could never solve, and the answer was so obvious.

21. The accepted diversity.

22. The attitudes of optimists.

23. The days where you could dance in the pouring rain.

24. The gratitude you receive after defending another person.

25. The gratitude that you feel after someone defends you.

26. The random spontaneous acts.

27. The acts of kindness from total strangers.

28. The romantic energy of red roses.

29. The taste of water on sweltering hot days.

30. The sound of good music.

31. The mornings when you can sleep in.

32. The adrenaline rushes.

33. The individuals that care enough to break through your walls of defense.

34. The support from friends.

35. The feeling that you're in control of your own life when you make decisions.

36. The victories you accomplished in life (no matter how small).

37. The quiet buzzing of the bees.

38. The splash of water.

39. The forgiveness from a friend.

40. The pleasure of being a nonconformist.

41. The fulfillment of dreams.

42. The expectation of the worst in people, so that you have a higher chance of being surprised in the end.

43. The sights of rainbows.

44. The awkwardness of a first kiss.

45. The 11:11 wishes.

46. The forked paths that give your life unpredictability.

47. The cold beauty of the Winter.

49. The sunrises that greet you every morning because no matter what, the sun will always come to shine down on you.

50. The snow melting and becoming Spring. Even if your days are cold and dark now, they will get warmer and brighter in the end without fail… Just like the transition of winter to spring.

51. The crunching of the leaves beneath your feet in the Fall.

52. The ugliness in the world because it highlights the beauty you've been overlooking.

53. The gift of today.

54. The mysteries of the world because it brings curiosity.

55. The hopes of change for tomorrow.

56. The smell of rain.

57. The taste of chocolate.

58. The nostalgic feelings of the past.

59. The anticipation whenever Christmas is around the corner.

60. The contentment after eating a large Thanksgiving dinner.

61. The summer night swims.

62. The crisp caress of the wind during the Autumn.

63. The stolen kisses underneath the mistletoe.

64. The sound of silence.

65. The viewing of shooting stars.

67. The circle of life.

68. The compromises of meeting halfway.

69. The sex … That is needed to populate the world with wonderful children that take your breath away.

70. The wild night of prom.

71. The significance of death.

72. The beating of your heart.

73. The watching the sunset melting into the horizon.

74. The thrill on roller coasters.

75. The money that you earned with hard work.

76. The sound of wedding bells.

77. The eternal commitment to another person.

78. The comfort of sweatpants.

79. The free candy on Halloween.

80. The belief that the creation of man was that we were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen, and one heart because the other one is with our soul mate.

81. The charity work for people who are in a situation that is worst than your own.

82. The moments when you take a step back and reflect on your life.

83. The naiveté of children.

84. The survival of heartbreak.

85. The life changing experiences.

86. The acceptance of your flaws.

87. The conquering of your fears.

88. The new friendships made by a handshake.

89. The reassurance of a smile.

90. The comfort from a hug.

91. The learning from mistakes.

92. The moments when you cry because the tears make you a stronger person.

93. The cherished memories. It transports you back to the days when you were completely happy.

94. The forgiveness for yourself. If you don't forgive yourself, then how do you expect others to forgive you?

95. The lost battles. They are precious lessons that you learn from.

96. Love. Some people run from love because they are terrified of what it's like to be broken. I don't want you to be like that because you can't live in fear forever. You need to live courageously.

97. The fact that your life is still unwritten and it's now time to start to fill out the pages.

98. The knowledge that your father is still alive and breathing. He isn't a man of many words, but you must know that he means well. When you were five, you were too young for me to explain to you about what happened in our past, but now it is the time to bring it up because you need to know where he is coming from. He's a loving man despite his tough exterior.

When we both discovered about your existence, he immediately quit his life as a black op because he didn't want you to deal with the hardships of never seeing him at home, and the possibility that he might die before he could see you grow up. However, his partner ended up betraying him, and very bad people came to attack our house. You almost died that day in my womb, Youichi. He saved your life including mine, but as a penalty, he was in a coma for six months.

Forgive him if he's broody. Forgive him if he never says that he loves you. Forgive him for putting you through hell. Because behind his façade, he does care for you; he gave up his whole life to raise you.

99. The moment when you first look at your child; their brilliant green eyes will stare at you with intense devotion and make you feel like you're on top of the world. That child for me, was you, Youichi. You stared at me with vulnerability and love. At that moment, I knew that I would never ever regret bearing you into the world.

100. Live for me. I promise you that I will always be looking down at you smiling because I'm honored to call you my son. Even if I wasn't able to live long enough to be standing by your side at this moment, and witness your growth to becoming a fine man, I know that you'll do everything to make your mama proud. My last wish for you is to live without regrets.

Love,  
Mummy

* * *

Twenty Years Ago  
**Youichi's P.O.V:**

She was surrounded by paper all around her. Her hair was pulled up using a numerous amount of pens and pencils. Glasses were perched on her nose as a frown marred her beautiful face. Blue pen marks were on her chin from her lack of attention to her own self since she was so absorbed in her own world. Then out of nowhere… A content smile made its way to her face as she scribbled down a couple of words and muttered, 'perfect,' under her breath.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" a little five year old barreled at her at the top speed that he could muster.

"Baby!" she smiled once more as she lifted the little boy onto her lap. His brilliant green eyes met her own brown ones.

He looked into her eyes intensely before bluntly asking, "Mummy! Why are you crying?"

Her smile wavered, "Mummy is sad, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"You'll find out when you're older, baby," she planted a kiss on his nose and placed him back onto the ground.

His face crinkled up, "I don't like it when you and daddy say that."

She let out a laugh and skillfully changed the subject, "What do you want for dinner?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to mummy about!" he squealed excitedly, "Daddy said that he wanted buffalo chicken pizza and garlic bread and and and… I wanted bacon pizza! What does mummy want? And I want mummy to surprise me with the rest of the dinner!"

She laughed once more as she headed into the kitchen, "I'm a vegetarian, Youichi. I like my pizza with only cheese."

"What's a vevetarian?"

"Vegetarian," she corrected, "That's a person who doesn't eat meat, baby."

"Oh…" his face lit up, "Strawberry isn't a meat, right mummy?!"

"Right," she nodded.

Youichi clapped, "Can you make strawberry shortcake for dessert?! Because daddy likes strawberries and mummy can eat strawberries and I want mummy and daddy to be happy."

"Oh Youichi," she swirled around as she scooped him up and hugged him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied back, obliviously to his mummy's wave of fresh tears.

* * *

**Youichi's P.O.V:**

The pages of the letters fluttered all around me after being viciously thrown up and away as it felt like just the simplest touch would burn my skin. The noise of the rushing of my blood pulsed through my ears. The tingling sensation prickling my eyes made me stand up as if that action would make me forget all that I've read.

I refuse to be weak. I refuse to cry like a wimp.

_The moments when you cry because the tears make you a stronger person. _

Damnit.

Damnit.

God. Fucking. Damnit.

Why was my mum such a saint? Why was she such an optimist? Why was she able to leave the world unscratched from the hate in the world, but I'm not yet dead and already have scars covering my body?

A strangled sob escaped my shaking body. Red blurred my vision and before I knew it, my fist was bleeding.

"So you read it."

The rasp of his voice froze me in mid-punch. I turned towards the door where he stood with his arms crossed against his torso, and his eyes unreadable.

"Why didn't you give this to me before?!" I lashed out at him before my brain could understand my incoherent thoughts of spite, "Why didn't you give this to me when I was eighteen?! This was obviously addressed to me for my eighteenth birthday. Why did you wait until now?! Huh? HUH?!"

"Your mum would have wanted me to give this to you when you were emotionally mature," he drawled out, "At the time you were incompetent at that skill. You still are, but not as incompetent as back then."

"My nineteenth birthday? My twentieth? My twenty-first? Twenty-second? Twenty-third? TWENTY FUCKING FOURTH?!" I screamed, "Seven years, Natsume. You waited to give me this damned letter seven years after?!"

"What? If you read it, it might've affected you? Please," he snorted sardonically.

My jaw was set into a rigid line.

"See? Even you can't disagree with me," he jeered some more.

I glared at him and opted to change the subject, "Why are you even here? You were never there for me. You weren't there when my soccer team won the state championship. You weren't there for me when I dated my first girl. You weren't there for me when I graduated high school. You weren't there, but why now? You want to see me fail at life? Good. You got your fucking wish, _daddy dearest_."

"No dad," his tone bitter as he took a step into the room, "Wants to see their son fail."

"Of course not," I mocked him, "That's why you avoided me for almost my whole life. I was a failure at the age of five. Thanks. Thanks a lot for the compliment, _father_."

His hand lashed out to strike me.

My cheek now tinged crimson.

His eyes overlooked me critically and with disbelief.

I scowled.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked with a humorless laugh, "Don't tell you the truth?"

"Stu-pid," he sounded out, "You inherited your mother's genes for stupidity. Just shut up and listen."

It was my turn to raise up an eyebrow.

He took that as an invitation to sit next to me on the bed. He inhaled, his eyes distant, and he began in a hypnotic way, "Taming wildfire was my one and only desire. The flickers of the flames were unpredictable and beautiful in its own disastrous way. It was like a rose with thorns; a mysterious wonder to behold, yet it mustn't be tampered with. To be able to tame the untamable was my goal. My father, your grandfather, always told me that playing with fire was for the big boys, but even they got burned at some point in their life.

"The shape that my fire was in, was the form of a girl. Her cheeks were always ruddy from her contagious excitement. It contrasted wonderfully against her fair skin. Her hazel eyes were always wild with determination, her silk-feeling hair was always kept underneath a battered cap that used to belong to her older brother, and her petite frame was always given the illusion of being shapeless, thanks to her baggy men clothing that she wore because she had nothing to use to pay for the finer things in life such as clothing.

"It was in December when we first collided into each other, and I guess it was God's gift to me. However, at the time, I hadn't thought of it as that. She was just another typical runaway looking for hope in the dirty streets in New York. Boy, was I ever wrong."

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V:**

December had no mercy on those who had been traveling on foot through the alleys of New York. The sky was murkier than usual as the wind blew colder than it ever had. Or maybe, it was just from the fact that I was ill-dressed that day. I shrugged off the breeze as I whistled a Christmas carol while waiting for the bus to come around.

The dried leaves and trash were scattered disgustingly all over the roads as I witnessed yet another life get taken. This time, it was a little boy who had been crying in the arms of his sister who couldn't be no more than fifteen. The babe had been screeching its lungs out for the last five minutes, but abruptly stopped. It meant just one thing. Death had captured him in one of the most vile ways possible.

I was numb to these situations, as it hadn't been the first that I've witness. Nor the second or third. Grimly, I cussed. Thanks God. Not only have you turned your stupid back on us, but you have decided to kill yet another life. I hope you are happy with yourself.

The crying from the corner now came from the adolescent girl instead. The muffled wails were able to escape the confinements of the palms of her hands. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the fact that her position was worse than horrible. Her little brother just died. No, not even that. She had to witness his departure from the world within her arms. If that was bad, having lost both of her parents was the icing to top the cake. That was an opinion that I've concurred about her.

It wasn't unusual for a child to lose their parents to starvation or to desertion. If she did have parents, why would she be alone with a young? Finding little children, who actually had families to go back too, in a corner of an alley way after 5 PM was a rarity. However something about her, made her stand out to me. Maybe it was the way her hazel eyes shined with desperation and grief that would bring any grown man to his knees in tears. Or maybe it was the fact that she was ill-clothed and skinny to the point where it was too hard to even look at without cringing. Or maybe it was because I was sick of seeing this happen over and over again, and maybe I wanted make a change about something.

Against my better judgment, my legs slowly walked over to the sobbing girl. I tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at me. The sobs that racked out of her throat slowly ceased until there were no more. My head slightly tilted to the side as I gently asked, "What's wrong?"Her eyes instantly narrowed. I knew what she was aiming for. However, instead of a scary death glare that she was most likely aiming for, her eyes just made it look like she had a difficulty with seeing. Her high-pitched voice filled with a malice that I thought that no little child would have been able to muster out. She spat out, "Didn't you see it with me? MY LITTLE BROTHER JUST DIED! What's WRONG?! The question should be, what is your PROBLEM! Just LEAVE ME ALONE."

My eyes narrowed as the words came at me, "Excuse me for being polite."

"You are excused. Now leave me alone you _bastard_," she snarled. A pang went against my chest. My heart literally crumpled into pieces just by watching this. How could a person my age be so... Tainted? How could she be so broken and twisted? How could she have been able to see so much of the bad side of the world to become like this- venomous and fiercely independent?

Her attention snapped away from me as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She held her little brother closer to her chest and gently rocked him. The girl's lips slowly curled up into a bitter smile. Cooing, she repeated the baby's name like a broken record, "Charles. Charles. Charles. Oh Charles. Come back to me, please? Charles, I need you. I need you so much. Charles!"

Each drop spilled down her cheeks and it came down faster by each word that left her mouth.

I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. The scene was so tragic, yet it was able to mesmerize me. My heart went out for her and it wanted to console her, but it just couldn't.

Mechanically, I gently removed the child from her arms, carried him over to the nearest dumpster, and covered his entire body with the flimsy blanket. My hand faltered when I saw the closed face of _'Charles.'_ He looked so beautiful and peaceful that I had to choke back tears. His hair had little brown curls and he was so delicate… How could someone or something be able to steal his life from him? How could they be so vindictive to take this child?

Why God? Why this one?

When I wrapped his face from view, I dropped him into the dumpster. I felt the gaze of the girl burn a hold through the back of my head. Muttering _'rest in peace,'_ I had to tear myself away from the baby to go back to the one that I was more concerned about. The one that was actually alive.

The girl stared up at me with hatred dancing in her eyes, "What. Did. You. Just. Do."Emotionlessly, I spoke up coldly, "I got rid of your brother. Even if it's the middle of December, the scent of the dead will eventually attract horrid rats and other rodents." The girl stayed silent with no witty comeback. I roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her from her corner to bring her to the bus station stop. She was like carrying a rag doll. Easy to manipulate and easy to move. She didn't try to fight me or struggle in my grasp. Her stillness and silence didn't bother me a bit. I knew that she was probably in a state of shock now that it finally hit her that her brother was gone. Forever.

The intentions of mine raced through my mind as I bit back a groan. I noted some difficulty with her joining the bandit of all male runaways that I was in, but I knew that I'd be able to overcome it.

I stole a glance into her beautiful hazel eyes that were vacant and hollow. They were rimmed with red; a color that matched the tip of her nose. Her straight hair hung limply around her sagging shoulders that admitted defeat. She looked right back into my own pupils, and her sense of reality gave to her.

Even though she knew I was a complete stranger, she acted in the only way any person could… She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my shirt. I patted her head awkwardly and the other arm wrapped around her petite frame. I was used to seeing situations with what happened to her, but I never was placed into this one. This act was different. It was foreign. However, the only thing that I knew was that I was going to save her from this type of life. No matter what cost.

"Everything will be alright," I whispered to her.

* * *

**Youichi's P.O.V:**

"Your mother was a strong woman. Even after the craziest shit happened to her, she still was able to keep a smile on her face. Whenever I questioned it, she would smile and laugh at me. She would say, 'Natsume, darling. You told me that everything will be alright and I'm hanging by your words, baby.' Then she would lace her fingers through mine and whisper in my ear, 'Even if the whole world was against us, we'll make it through… Because this is me and you,'" my father reminisced with a tender look upon is face, "After all of us hit 18, we matured and our bandit of runaways broke up. The only people that we kept in contact with were Hotaru and Ruka. We got married. She became a homemaker, a typical job of any woman back in our days of youth. I stumbled upon by job because I had witnessed a crime when I was around 18. Instead of killing me or manipulate my memory, the government ended up training me to become a black op."

He chuckled bitterly, "And I'm guessing she wrote what happened after I left the black ops."

I stared at him, speechless. Guilt consume me even more after knowing that my mother and father had a life rougher than mine… And they didn't do anything illegal. Yet here I am, in jail. About to be executed for the charges of manslaughter.

He then shuffled to his feet and began to leave me alone to my confinement.

_Wait! I'm so sorry that I was such a crappy son. I wish that I could've tried harder to bond with you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't see past the anger that obscured everything else in sight. Daddy. Make all of this go away. I can't be in jail. Daddy. Can you let me start over? I swear that I'm not a bad person. Daddy. Don't leave me. I'm scared. What happens if I burn in hell for this? What do I mean by 'if?' I am going to burn for the sins that I committed. I swear that I didn't mean to kill my girlfriend and potential baby. I was so so so so immature and blinded by rage. I wish that I could make my mum proud, but I can't. I know that I can't give back the lives that I stole, but please… Daddy. Don't leave me._

_**Just don't leave me alone. I love you.**_

I bit my lip trying not to voice out my cry of vulnerability. I could feel the stinging of the tears trying to escape.

His crimson eyes scanned me before the words left his mouth, "So you see, Youichi. I loved you. I still do, but I couldn't function after your mother's death. There was not a night that passed by without me regretting not raising you up myself, but I was a coward. I didn't want you to spit in my face for abandoning you at Hotaru's and Ruka's. Then nights became relentless months that turned into years… And here we are. I know you don't consider me your father, but you are MY son and I am proud of you. Never forget that."

"Good-bye," I gulped back the lump in my throat, "**Dad**."

He turned back and smiled genuinely at me, "Don't say good-bye. We'll meet up later on. So for now, it's see you later."

Then he left.

* * *

My head turned slightly to look out of the room where my death would be taken place and saw one solitary figure among the unfamiliar faces. His hand covered his face, not wanting anyone to see him cry over my death. Through my weakness, I shakily whispered to him, "Dad. If I can, I'll tell mum how much you mean to her."

Before my eyes closed, I saw the blurred sight of the two people who raised me up, Ruka and Hotaru. Both were huddled together with tearstained faces looking right back at me.

"I'm sorry for putting you through hell."

I felt the bondage on my arms be taken off. The pressure of all of the guards' hands lightened as they pushed me against the bed so that they can strap me down to it.

'_I'm so sorry, Mum. I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a better son. I'm so sorry that you have to witness this.'_

I listened to the bustling of the team of doctors move around, they moved the IV so that they can inject lethal poison into my system.

'_I'm sorry that I never learned how to love life.'_

I winced at the pain of the needle being shoved into my skin in multiple locations.

'_I'm so sorry that I didn't do anything for you to be proud of me.'_

She looked like a masterpiece of art. Her sun kissed skin glowed in the light that encased her. Her brunette hair shone brilliantly as they flowed in ringlets. Her bright brown eyes looked at me lovingly, and she whispered in a tone filled with adoration and sweetness, "I am always proud of you, baby. I'll see you on the other side soon."

* * *

**Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga**  
_Manslaughter of 19 year old girl_  
**_1980-2005_**  
_**Last 24 Hours:** The father of Youichi Hijiri Hyuuga visited, Youichi seen filled with remorse, and last 24 hours spent rereading a said-to-be-letter-from-deceased-mother._  
_**Last Meal: **three slices of pizza (cheese, bacon, and buffalo chicken), garlic bread, two slices of strawberry shortcake, and a glass of milk._  
_**Last Words:** "I too tried to tame wildfire, only my story isn't going to have a jovial ending."_

* * *

_**Ending Notes: **I'm sorry if my accuracy about the death penalty was unrealistic. However, I never been to trial... So I have no experience or background knowledge on this subject, and looking it up online is a bit scary (I mean... At ten at night isn't the greatest time to be looking up how to die). I hope that it's something like this (the last 24 hours at least). The shortest death row in the history of America didn't even last a year before the person was sentenced to death. So even though it's more common for a man/woman to die naturally during death row, it's not impossible that Youichi was executed within 5 years (He was twenty at the time period that he murdered his girlfriend). I would have explained more in the story, but I didn't have enough information, like I don't know what the people say to the murderer before they die._

Please leave feedback!

And erm.. I just realized that I never explained how and why Mikan died... She had leukemia and was preparing for the day that the cancer would kill her (hence the letter). I felt like a douchebag for not explaining because I had the reason in the mind and I forgot to include it into the story... Haha.

_P.S If you guys are wondering about what landed him in jail... **Tah-Dah**!_

* * *

"No. NO! NO! Youichi! Please," she begged me. Her face was beaten and bloody. Her meekness made me feel all the more powerful. Her green eyes that reflected my own shade were wide with fear. Her nose was running, tears fell down her face as she prayed to God that I would stop hurting her. I snorted; there was no such thing as God.

I felt like I could dominant that son-of-a-bitch who wronged me.

"Please what?" I sneered, "YOU were the one who made my life a living hell. Just looking at your ugly backstabbing face repulses me. I don't have mercy for people that cheat on me. People that lie to me. PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT THAT WERE MY WORLD."

"I promise, Youichi," she cried out, "I promise that I'll be by your side and forever loyal to you. Please. Stop. You're going to kill me; our child."

"How do I even know that it's my child? You whore," I sneered.

"It is. It is! I'd never lie to you!" she shrieked as she threw up her hands in front of her face in vain. I threw her against the window.

I smirked, "You lied to me once. You'll lie to me again."

With those last words, all of my recollection of that night was another piercing cry and blood all over my hands.


End file.
